Unheard
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Tony Stark, the man who won't fall for anyone. So one day as he is fighting with The Avengers, they find a girl, in a pond, bleeding and almost gone, almost dead. Tony takes her to a hospital, the doctors do everything and anything to save her. Tony won't go not knowing if she's going to be alright. Still, is our playboy to the end of his games when she can't remember who she is?
1. Chapter 1: The Pond

**If you're reading this, you're awesome. Thank you SO much for giving this story a chance! It means a lot to me. So please enjoy this story and please don't forget to leave a comment if you think it's worth the time to write one. ENJOY!**

It was getting late, the sun was going down and still bad guys were coming. 6 people were fighting hard for their people, for Earth. A blast of light goes and ends the last of the enemy.

"Good work," It was a tall blond, blue eyes; he was wearing bright reds, blues and whites. He was Captain America.

"Roar!" the big green 'monster' was the Hulk with his little purple pants.

"Calm down, or do you want to bring too many people here? Or better yet, can we just go home?" A man, with red and gold iron outfit walks over to the group; he places his hands on his hips. His name was Iron Man.

The Captain rolls his eyes.

"Tony, calm down, we're just going to make sure there isn't any hurt people around then we will go back to the tower." The Captain says.

"Steve is right; it's not going to be too long." A woman with shoulder length red hair says walking over to the group. Black Widow was her name.

Tony or Iron Man pouts, he was getting sleepy and this war was getting harder. _No thanks to Loki. _He thought.

"Tony, come on, you can look with me." A man with long blond hair says, he also had blue eyes but he was a god, the God of Thunder and he went by Thor.

Tony sighs a 'whatever' as he goes with Thor. Steve goes with Hawkeye, another guy with short blond/brown hair and brown eyes. Black Widow walks off with Thor and Hulk.

Still, they wouldn't find anyone, right…?

~X~X~X~

Tony and Thor walk around looking. They end up near a pond.

"I don't think we're going to find anyone," Thor said. Tony was about to say yeah when they hear a splash. The two Avengers run over to the find, there was blood in the water. _Not good! Not good! _Tony thought.

"We have to do something!" Tony yells, he didn't know what to do. Thor nods.

"I know that," Thor said.

Tony nods, they look around to see what had made the noise. Tony finds something floating in the water, in the middle of the pond.

"Thor, I think I found it!" Tony yells. The god walks to his side. Thor looks at where Tony was pointing.

"Isn't that a… human?" Thor asks.

Tony looked closer, it was!

"I'm going to call for backup," He does and the other Avengers come to the scene. "What do we do?!" Tony yells.

Steve thought about it. Then Tony knows what he had to do, he jumps into the water and swims to the person. Taking the person onto his back, Tony swims back to the land. The two wet people get back onto land and Tony places the person on the ground and his eyes widen; it's a human alright, a human _girl_, a teenager maybe not too much older than 18 years old.

"A girl?" they look at Bruce, who had change back to himself a little before looking for anyone hurt people *cough* this girl *cough*.

"I guess so, but what do we do? I think she's dead-…" Widow was saying but Tony holds up his hand.

"She's not dead, she's alive and we need to get her to a hospital, NOW!" Tony said picking the wet girl into his arms like they were married.

The Avengers nod as they take to the road and race to save her life. No one said anything because no one _knows _what to say. So they say nothing. When Steve pulls up to one near hospitals, Tony jumps out and bolts into the doors.

"Hmm… can you help me? I found this girl in a pond and she really needs help." Tony says to the lady at the computer who looked at him with wide eyes. He sighs, he knows what's coming. 3…. 2…. 1 and go,

"You're Tony Stark! Iron Man!" The woman cries. Tony nods.

"Yes, but right now we need to get a doctor; she's really hurt and needs help." Tony said. The woman nods as she calls for a doctor and nurse, the nurse takes the girl from Tony's arms and onto a bed and wheels her off to a room. Tony follows closely wanting to make sure the girl was ok. Steve grabs onto Tony's arm.

"She's going to be alright, let's go-,"

"No, I'm not leaving her, she will be wondering what's going on and I want to know why she was in that pond!" Tony said.

Steve sighs. He didn't know how to make Tony come so he shakes his head.

"Fine, but only till she wakes up, we'll help her get home then we leave, ok?" Steve said. Tony nods.

"Deal," He says as he runs to find that girl again, and her room. The nurse smiles at him.

"She's going to be ok, we're just going to keep her here till she wakes up and can go home, will she be going home with you?" She asks. Tony nods looking around.

"Yeah, she will, I'll help her get home and then I'll make sure she's ok before going away." Tony said.

The woman smiles at him.

"How sweet of you, do you know her name?" The nurse asks.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't." Tony says now thinking: Man, they must think she's my girlfriend or something!

"Ok, thank you Mr Stark, if you hadn't have walked into that door with her at the time, she would have died." The nurse said.

"Why?" Tony asks.

She brings Tony into a room, where the girl was sleeping, so they had to be quiet.

"She…. She…. Well look," The nurse shows the girl's arm where many cuts and old blood was. Then pulls up her shirt to show more cuts and they were deeper. Tony stares. Then slowly the nurse pulls down her shirt to show where her heart was, there was a deep gush were a knife had to have been.

"What-?"

"She tried to kill herself, must have thought no one was around when she did it," The nurse said hiding the cuts and the gush.

Tony blinks looking at the girl's white, somewhat bloody face and her un-living face. He didn't believe she would have…. Tried… tried… _that_! Still, why did she anyway?


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

**Tony blinks looking at the girl's white, somewhat bloody face and her un-living face. He didn't believe she would have…. Tried… tried… **_**that**_**! Still, why did she anyway?**

**~Hey peeps! XD How's it going? I know I should be writing for something else but I'm SOOOO into this ;) Please enjoy~**

It was getting to be morning; still the girl still hadn't awakened. Tony was getting scared, but the nice Nurse Jade said that she was going to be fine. Right then, Steve walks into the room.

"Tony? Are you ok?" Steve asks sitting next to the man.

Tony nods staring at the girl. "Yeah," He answers softly. Nurse Jade walks over to Steve.

"He's just scared for her," She said smiling.

Steve nods looking back at Tony who still didn't look at him.

Doctor Browns walks into the room. "I'm just going to make sure everything is ok." He said he had short brown hair with bright green eyes; he was tall and looks like a really good doctor. Nurse Jade had sea blue eyes, blond hair and looks like a nurse. Doctor Browns walks over to the mystery girl's side, he looks at the cuts and then at the gush. Tony looks away feeling really bad when they look at the gush, Steve puts his hand on Tony's shoulder.

Nurse Jade smiles at Tony sweetly as she helps Doctor Browns. Before the doc could even leave, the blankets start to move, Tony looks at them in worry but also in hope. The blankets sit up and fall off to show a back of snow. Long black hair falls down as well. Tony eyes widen some. The girl faced them with wide green eyes.

"W-Who a-are y-you….?" Her voice cracked a little and made her jump some.

Tony smiles as he sits closer to her but she pulls back some.

"I was wondering the same thing about you, but I am Tony Stark." Tony says.

Doctor Browns smiles at them. "I am your Doctor, Doctor Browns, and I have to ask you some things if that is ok." The girl nods. "What is your name?"

She blinks. "Well aaa…. I don't know…" She blushes.

"How old are you?" Doctor Browns asks.

She shrugs. "I don't know,"

"Who are your parents?"

"What are parents?" She asks.

Nurse Jade smiles at her. "Well sweet heart, if you remember anything, call us ok? Oh and I am Nurse Jade," Doctor Browns and Nurse Jade walk out.

Tony faces her. "If you don't have a name, then I'm just going to have to give you one." He said.

The girl blinks. "Ok….?" She said.

Tony thought about it for awhile. "Natalie, I always loved that name." Tony smiles.

"N-A-T-A-Lie?" Natalie repeats. Tony nods.

"That's you," He said.

Natalie smiles back at him. "I'm Natalie and you're Tiny!" She giggles.

"Tony," Tony smiles as a small laugh leaves his lips.

"Tony," Natalie says. Tony nods. "Tony, why is Natalie here?" Natalie asks.

Tony smiles sitting onto the bed and next to Natalie. "Natalie, you're here because… I…" How could he tell her?

"Why?" Natalie asks again.

"Because I found you in a pond, do you remember why you were in the pond?" Tony asks.

Natalie blinks. "I'm sorry, I don't know why." She says as she lays on Tony some.

Tony laid his head on her head of hair and smiles. "I guess you could call me Daddy or Tony," He said.

"Tony, where am I going to live?" Natalie asks.

Tony smiles as he looks into her green eyes. "With me," He says.

She smiles big. Her eyes even sparkles some. "Ok," She kisses his cheek as a yawn leaves her lips. "Night…" She whispers as sleep takes over and her eyes close.

Tony kisses her head as he holds her close. "I'm going to make sure you're ok, forever and ever." He said as he pets her softly.

~The next day~

Natalie got up slowly when she finds that Tony was still holding her. A smile comes to her face. Then, the door opens and Nurse Jade walks in. "Good morning honey,"

"Who's honey? I'm Natalie." Natalie said.

Nurse Jade jumps a little but smiles at the teen. "So you remember your name? That's good." She said as she places breakfast on a table for Natalie to eat.

"No, Tony named me Natalie, said he loves that name so that is who I am." Natalie said going to where the food was, her chest starts to hurt. "Ow," She whimpers.

Nurse Jade jumps to her. "What's the matter?" She asks.

"My chest, i-it hurts…" Natalie says holding her chest.

Nurse Jade takes a hold of Natalie's hand; she looks at the gush again. "Sweetheart, it's ok, it's just that well…. You got hurt and that's why your chest hurts. But don't worry! Doctor Browns and I are here to help!" She says putting some kind of cream on the gush.

Natalie sits down. "Thank you, it doesn't hurt as much!" Natalie smiles as she takes a bit of food. "Wow this is good!"

Tony jumps awake and looks around for Natalie. "Natalie?! Honey?! Where are you?!" He freaks out.

Natalie giggles. "Right here daddy," She says. Tony takes a deep breath, she had scared him almost right to a heart attack.

"Don't scare me like that again!" He snaps.

"I-I'm sorry…." Natalie said looking to be ready to cry. "I-I didn't m-mean to….." She adds.

Tony takes her into his arms. "Shh, it's ok, you just really worried me," He said as he rocks her back and forth. They sit down to eat, but Tony has to feed Natalie who had forgotten how to eat all together. "Open up," He said.

Natalie looks at the food, it was white but had some brown it and it didn't look too yummy. "No,"

"Please open up," Tony says.

"No,"

"Why not?" Tony asks.

"No," Natalie looks away from the food.

Tony sighs. "Come on, open up for daddy Tony." He pleads.

"No, that is gross!" Natalie says.

"And why is that?" Tony asks. Natalie faces him to say something with her month open to speak but Tony puts the food into her month. She squeaks in surprise and tries to spit it out. "No, eat it." Tony orders.

Her eyes widen some, but she eats it but looks really grossed out. After it was gone, Natalie shakes from it. "What was that?" She asks not too pleased.

"Eggs," Tony says.

"I hate eggs," Natalie says very much grossed out.

Tony starts to laugh. "Oh Natalie, why is that?" He asks.

Natalie didn't know, she just hated them. She blinks, "I don't know why, I just do." She says.

Tony chuckles. "Come on, I think you can leave today."

Nurse Jade smiles at him. "She can leave today, but I think if you're letting her live with you, you should get ready for her." She says.

Tony nods. "Yeah I should," He says.

"Well, you can take her home after supper; just remember that you need to come with me, just for a moment." Nurse Jade says, Tony walks out with her.

"What do you need?" He asks.

Nurse Jade sighs. "Mr Stark, you should know that, well… You need to sign some papers so that you may keep Natalie," She says.

"Well, ok, I'll do it." He goes with the nurse and they sign some papers saying if he could take Natalie, it was going pretty well.

~with Natalie~

Her head was spinning. _Where is daddy Tony? _She thought in fear. Everything was scary without the man. The white room, had so many scary things in it, like eggs, whatever they were. And then there were the needles, why did they even have those things? Natalie stares at them like they would move. Still, she watches when the window flies open.

Natalie's eyes widen. "W-who are you?" She asks in a whisper.

The person blinks. "I am Shadow," Shadow had long black hair like Natalie, she looks just like Natalie but Shadow's eyes were blood red. Shadow wouldn't leave Natalie alone about things Natalie didn't even know what were but they hurt her.

"Stop," Natalie whispers as tears form.

Shadow smirks. "No, I'm here to make sure you understand, I'm your nightmare."

Natalie didn't like Shadow. The girl talks about high school, whatever it was, and how Mason, a guy who's name made Natalie's heart race, fall for her 'best friend'. Then about Ash, who 'loved' her before having sex with her and then lift her. Tears form in her eyes. "Oh, and we can't forget about John!" Shadow adds. John, her only friend or so she thought, talked her into showing him her boobs.

Then, the door opens and Natalie looks up to find daddy Tony. Everything is forgotten as Shadow leaves, Natalie jumps into her daddy's arms as tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't know why but she was scared. Tony holds her close like a father but he can't calm her down. "Natalie, sweetheart, what's the matter?" He asks.

Natalie was about to answer but she didn't remember why she was scared, that she was just scared. "I-I don't k-know…" She whispered.

"It's ok, I won't let anyone hurt you," Tony says.

"Thank you daddy," Natalie says closing her eyes.

**How was that? PLEASE COMMENT! XD Love you also, here's Natalie's info**

Name: Natalie Stark

(Yeah, I know what you're thinking; Tony Stark has a sister or what? No, Tony doesn't, he just looks after me and I think of him as a father)

Age: I really don't know how old I am, but we go by 18 years old.

Look: I have long black hair, bright happy green eyes and I'm really pale.

Nicknames: Vampire, Nata and Teddy

Family: Tony Stark, he's the closest thing I have to any family

Scars: I have a HUGE scar from some kind of knife. I don't know how I got it and dad won't ever tell me.

Loves: I love the color chocolate brown, they're like Dad's eyes. And Strawberries and milk

Hates: eggs

Crush: I guess you could say I like... Steve Rogers and my 'dad'. I know it isn't right to have a crush on your dad but we really aren't family. Don't tell dad I said that!

Fav Color: Red and Gold

Powers: None that I know of.

Problems: I guess you could I'm a little nut, I have this 'friend' named Shadow, and she is the only thing from my past before daddy. But when we talk, she says the meanest things then I run into dad's arms. -.-

Friends: Steve Rogers, Thor, Bruce Banner and my dad a.k.a Tony Stark

Fears: Shadow, and my past

I guess that's all you need to know right now, BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: The Avengers

Natalie was about to answer but she didn't remember why she was scared, that she was just scared. "I-I don't k-know…" She whispered.

"It's ok, I won't let anyone hurt you," Tony says.

"Thank you daddy," Natalie says closing her eyes.

**I'm SO sorry for this huge wait, I've been busy and had a writer's block, ENJOY!**

It was about morning in Los Angeles California, it was sunny like any day but something was different in the Stark household, something big…. "Tony!" Came a small voice when a girl, no older than 18 years old runs down the hall looking for Tony Stark. She smirks lightly before sighing, where was he? "Tony!"

"What is it Natalie?" Natalie Stark faces Tony Stark smirking.

"You said you would help me with my homework!" She said pointing at him.

"So I did," Tony says smirking lightly before they start to walk down the stairs to Tony's work room was. "What have you been up to lately?" Tony asks as they enter.

Natalie smiles a bit evilly. "You know, what a normal Stark does best, hanging around and talking." She says sounding like Tony himself. He chuckles.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Nothing! Why don't you trust me? Like ever?" Natalie says. They enter the room, Natalie runs right for the Iron Man suits; they were her favorite thing ever. In the glass, she places her hand over the heart of the newest one, her very own. It was shaped like a woman; it also was red and white. Why, she didn't know.

"Natalie," Tony says placing his hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

She sighs looking at her 'father'. "Nothing," She says.

"Oh really, then why aren't you asking to go around in your suit?" Tony points out.

Natalie sighs. "Tony, what happened to me? Why can't I remember anything before meeting you?" She asks looking at her feet.

Tony was taken aback. She wanted to… know… that? "Natalie, it's because…" Then, it happens, Jarvis, calls out,

"Sur, Miss, Nick Fury is calling in the Avengers." The Avengers hadn't been together for almost a year, after Nata came into the picture; Tony only wanted to be by her side which meant no more fighting unless they needed him.

Nata sighs before stepping onto the step and her Iron Man suit came onto her body making her look like her 'father'. "I'm ready," She says looking at Tony who was already in his Iron Man suit.

"Good, you'll need to be," He says as they take to the sky to save mankind. Again, "Natalie, I want you by my side, ok?"

"OK," She says as they fly over to New York and then to Stark Tower, the meeting place of the Avengers. Yay! They land, and Nata gets out of her suit first before she runs into the room with a long table. She squeaks at the sight of Bruce Banner. He was her best friend; he was one of the only people who really cares about her. "Bruce!" She squeaks as she runs to his side.

"Natalie," Bruce chuckles. "How are you?" What you can guess is that Bruce is like another father to Natalie but… Tony likes to call him 'Mom'. Steve is grandmother well Clint is grandfather. And you know what Natasha is? No one, Natalie is very scared of Natasha because of one night when the red head tried to make her go with her to a bar but thankfully Tony stopped her. Natalie still hasn't forgiven Natasha for that…

"I'm good thanks!" She said smiling all the more.

Bruce chuckles. "That's good," He says.

"Yup! But I was wondering, why are we being called? What does eye patch want now?" Natalie asks.

"You're too much like Stark, you know that? It's not good." Nata faces the voice; Steve!

"Steve!" She jumps into his open arms.

"Natalie!" He cries happily holding her.

She glares playfully at him as she pulls back. "That's not nice, I love Tony." She says.

"Not daddy today eh? What did he do now?" She squeaks as someone hugs her from behind.

"Come on Clint, be nice to her." Steve says.

"Fine…." Clint says pouting lightly.

Nata faces him smirking. "Where's Widow?" She asks.

"Oh, she had to do a mission for SHIELD, why?" Clint says. "And I shouldn't have told you that…"

Natalie nods. "Yeah, but why? What mission?" She asks.

"Well, it had something to do with… Loki coming back," Clint says.

"Loki, who's Loki?" Natalie asks looking at Tony for some help. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Honey, it's nothing-," Tony starts but Natalie shakes her head.

"Don't, I know something is wrong and I want to know so I can help, I'm not a weak little girl you may believe me to be!" Natalie snaps. "So tell me, whose is Loki and what does he want?!" She growls.

"He's my brother, and he wants Earth." Natalie looks over to find her Uncle Thor.

"Thor!" She cries running into his open arms. "If he's your brother, then why haven't I met him?" She asks.

Thor looks at Tony who sighs before looking Natalie in the eye. "Loki is… bad, he thinks that he is better than all of the humans and wants to rule Earth," Thor says.

"Why?"

"Too many questions for Uncle Thor, Natalie would you go and wait-?" Tony starts.

"No! I am an Avenger too!" Natalie says. She looks like a child but it works. 3… 2… 1 and go!

"Fine, stay but listen!" Tony says giving up.

Natalie smirks lightly. "K!" She sits next to 'Mother' Bruce and waits. Tony sits next to her well Steve was next to Bruce. Thor didn't want to sit and was standing.

"My, my, who may this be? Oh it's Natalie Stark," Natalie looks to find Nick Fury standing there.

"Nick!" She smiles before going all Stark. "What do you want eye patch? I was busy working on my newest project." Nata says.

"Calm down Vampire, I have called you all here today because Thor came here with some very bad news, Loki has come back and knows about Natalie, we know his goal is to use her." Nick says.

"Why? I am only a Stark." Natalie says like a true Stark.

"Because he knows you're like our daughter, you are Natalie." Nick says.

"Oh…" She says.

Steve looks at Natalie. "Well, I'm not letting Loki get Natalie, she's ours and he has no right." He says.

Still, Nata looks over and she finds Shadow smirking standing there. She gulps. Her own living hell.

**I'm so sorry for the wait, I did have a writer's block and I hope this was good, please review! BYE!**

**Nerdy~**


	4. Chapter 4: Pop Tarts

_Steve looks at Natalie. "Well, I'm not letting Loki get Natalie, she's ours and he has no right." He says._

_Still, Nata looks over and she finds Shadow smirking standing there. She gulps. Her own living hell._

_**So I must say, I had just updated last night but hey, you should get more because of my laziness so ENJOY!**_

_**I will never own the Avengers, Marvel owns them and thank goodness, I'd make the suck**_

"Natalie," The black haired girl looks over at Tony who looks really worried. "Honey, are you ok?" He asks.

She nods. "Yes,"

Bruce got to her feet when Nick walks over to Natalie. "Vampire, whatcha you thinking? I know you and you got something on your mind." Nick says.

Nata looks at Nick before sighing. "I'm just thinking… why? What? What happened before I met Tony? Who was I before I became a Stark? I remember that day in the hospital, and I know my name isn't Natalie Jane Stark, who am I?" Natalie asks.

Everyone falls quiet. "Natalie," Steve starts.

"I really want to know, who am I?!" She cries.

Tony sighs. "Come with me," Natalie follows Tony and they go into another room, he sits down and Nata sits next to him. "The day before you were named, before you woke up, Thor and I found you in a pond, you were bleeding and almost dead. I saved you but you have a scar,"

"That scar…?"

"Well, you tried to kill yourself that day, or that's what we think anyway. You must have thought no one was around when you tried to… to…" He couldn't say it, it was too horrible. "_That_, and when you did open your eyes, you didn't remember anything so I named you Natalie and snits then you have been a Stark." Tony says. Natalie falls quiet and says nothing. She tried to kill herself? Why? What must have made her want to do that? Were her real family that mean? She didn't know. "Honey, say something please."

"Y-you lied…" She whispers.

"What-?" Tony blinks.

"You lied! You said you wouldn't let anything hurt me! Well guess what!? _You're_ hurting me!" Natalie yells. She turns on her heels and bolts away. Tears roll down her white cheeks.

She ends up crying on the roof. _I just don't understand, would I be dead if Tony hadn't of saved me that day? And why can't I remember anything?! _Natalie thought sadly. She sighs heavily looking up at the sky which had become night. _I love the night. _She thought thinking, trying to remember her past. Was she a spy? Could she have been an agent? A super hero? A normal girl? What had she been? So many questions without answers, and Natalie hated it. Boy, sometimes it was hard being her. Then, before she could even cry out 'Daddy', her world blacks out.

~What she sees~

When Natalie opens her eyes, she finds herself in a small room with pink wall paper, a small black bed with a closest, must be full of clothes and a mirror. Nata got to her feet, walks to the mirror to find herself standing there but her eyes were puffy and red. Had she been crying? And if yes, then why? She waves into the mirror and the girl waves back. "ELIZABETH!" And then, she was gone, again.

~X~X~X~

Natalie wakes with a start and freaks out jumping and looking into her mirror. Still the same Natalie. She takes in a breath before thinking about the dream, who was Elizabeth? Ok, it was only a dream for crying out loud, so why did it matter? Nata shakes it off before walking out of the room, 10:00am, everyone would be up. Hopefully. She walks slowly, wait, how did she end up in her room? Oh, Tony must have taken her to bed when he found her on the roof. Sounds about right, she walks into the room and finds Steve and Bruce up. "Morning," Natalie says going for the coffee. A girl really needs her coffee!

"Morning," Steve says drinking his coffee, he was half asleep and he wasn't too much of a morning person anyway.

Bruce chuckles. "Good morning," He says drinking his very own green tea.

Natalie nods sitting down. "Aaa…. Bruce? Can I ask you something?"

"You already did but hey, why not, go ahead." Bruce says trying to make a joke, he laughs, Steve laughs lightly before looking at the TV.

Natalie smiles and fakes a laugh. "Hehe, Bruce, can you…. Help me with my science homework? I suck at science." She says, but she wanted to get Bruce alone to see if maybe he had more info about her. Hey, you never know, Tony could have been lying.

"Sure, but after breakfast, ok?" Bruce says.

"Ok, thanks." Natalie says smiling before drinking her coffee. Coffee yummy! She smiles sitting down on the couch next to Steve and watches the news.

"_Today, we're here asking THE Tony Stark some things about his mystery of a daughter Natalie Stark, I'm Pepper Potts on the scene." _A ginger female walks to the side of a sleepy Tony Stark. _"Tony, how are you this fine morning?" _

"_Tried," _Tony says. You can see that he isn't too happy to be there with Pepper, she did break his heart when she said she never wanted to see him ever again. 4 years later, she got a job to be a repeater, had to see Tony and wasn't too happy about it but who cares, she chose her path.

"_And why's that?" _Pepper asks.

Tony sighs heavily. _"Because Pepper, you woke me up around 8:00am for this!" _Tony says glaring lightly, he didn't want to piss off his fans or her fans but he smirks. _"Oh wait, any questions?" _Tony asks.

Pepper blinks before sighing. _"Well, why? People are hearing about The Avengers getting back together with Iron Man back. With his Iron Girl but his side, is this true?" _Pepper asks.

"_Very true," _Tony says. _"The world needs it's Iron Man back and I think, I've missed helping out as well. But Iron Girl? She may just even show up as well." _Tony says smirking lightly.

People jump up to get to Tony but Tony just waves them off, he wants to get home to be with his 'Iron Girl'. Natalie blinks. Iron Girl? She liked the sound of that! She was a real hero, Earth's Iron Girl! She would fight for what is right, stand by Tony's side and be the hero everyone needs. Yes, she was ready. "Whoa, we got ourselves an Iron Girl!" Natalie looks into Steve's eyes.

"Yeah, so?" She blushes.

Steve pokes her. "Why you blushing? Don't you want to be a hero?" Steve asks.

Natalie nods. "Yes I want to be a hero! Why wouldn't I?" Her cheeks burn.

"Hey, just asking ma'am." Steve says.

"Don't call me ma'am, I'm not one." Natalie says pressing some hair out of her face. Steve sighs before Thor walks into the room half sleep. "Hey sleeping beauty!" She smirks.

Thor looks at her funny. "Who are you talking to little Stark?" Thor asks.

Natalie giggles. "You silly,"

"Oh," Thor Os before walking over to Steve. Steve nods to the kitchen before the god walks in looking for something.

"What's he looking for?" Bruce asks when….

"I found them!" Thor booms happily.

"Found what?" Natalie asks when Thor walks back into the living holding….Pop Tarts.

"Pop Tarts!" Thor smiles huge, he LOVES his pop tarts. Steve and Natalie break down laughing. Bruce starts to chuckle lightly leaving Thor confuse. "What? What is funny?" He asks.

Natalie gets her control back before taking in a deep breath. "You, you and your pop tarts!" She squeaks.

"Oh… But pop tarts are good!" Thor says.

She nods when, the door opens to show off a tried Tony. "Keep it down," He says flopping onto the couch.

"Tony? What's the matter?" Natalie asks stepping closer to Tony.

"Nothing, I'm just sleepy, that's all." Tony says.

_Yeah right. _Natalie thought. "Really, is your arc reactor ok? Is it working right?" She asks as she worries.

"Yes, it's working." Tony says.

Nata sighs. "Tony, please don't lie to me," She says.

"I'm not!"

"You are too! I know when you are, and you are now!" She cries as tears start to form. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm even wanted here!" She storms off.

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter of 'Unheard'. :) I hope you liked, please review/comment! **

**BYE!**

**Nerdy~**


	5. Chapter 5: Choose Wisely

_"You are too! I know when you are, and you are now!" She cries as tears start to form. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm even wanted here!" She storms off._

_**I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been busy with different things and now I'm writing, please enjoy! **_

_**Also, if you want to, you can play 'Outlaw' by Selena Gomez. I was listening to it as I wrote this :) ENJOY!**_

_**I don't own The Avengers, Marvel does, THANK YOU! **_

Natalie storms out of the room flaming mad. _Why? _She wonders at why Tony was being that way, she did nothing wrong. She just cared about his safely, was that so bad? No, she was his daughter. And daughters care about their fathers.

_~Not the way you do! ~_ said a little voice in Natalie's head!

_: So what? Daddy loves me! : _Natalie said back. She knows who the voice was, it was Shadow. _: And go away Shadow; I don't want to talk to you! : _She adds in her head. Shadow was about to say something but then Bruce walks into the room. "Mommy Bruce!" Nata squeaks as she runs into Bruce's arms.

"I thought I asked you to just call me Bruce?" Bruce says smiling even more.

Natalie blushes madly, "So? It doesn't matter! Right-?" Natalie says.

Bruce chuckles. "I guess not,"

Natalie smiles even more. She was almost _jumping _when Steve walks into the room. "Grandmother!" she squeaks jumping onto Steve's arms.

"Natalie," Steve smiles as he holding her.

Steve walks over and sits down with Nata in his arms. Bruce sits in front of them. "So, why are you two here?" Natalie asks as she leans back on Steve.

Steve and Bruce look at each other. "Well, it's about Tony," Bruce starts.

Steve nods. "Yeah, he wants to talk to you, he's really sorry about what happened." Steve says.

Natalie looks at her 'family'. "W-what are you saying? That you're on _his _side? I was just looking out for him!" Natalie says getting a little worked up. This was her family, the people who helped her when she needed them most. The people who she could go to and talk just about anything. Were they finally turning on her? Natalie hangs her head. She turns away from the two Avengers. Then, takes off before they could see her tears.

She ends up in Tony's lab. Natalie runs over to the suits and knows just what to do. _It just won't matter. _She thought as her suit comes onto her body. Stepping off the step, Natalie stands there as Iron Girl. "Jarvis, ya there?" Natalie calls into the mask.

"_Oh course Miss Stark," _Jarvis answers.

Natalie smiles wide. "Good, are ya ready?" Natalie asks standing in a lazy stand.

"_For you Miss Stark, I always am." _Jarvis says.

Iron Girl nods her head. "That's good, because we're about to take off." Natalie says as she starts to walk closer to the door.

"_Are we waiting for Mr Stark?" _Jarvis asks.

A chuckle leaves Natalie's lips before she takes off into the sky. "Nope!" she says as she flies in the sky. Her smile widens as she flies around New York. Then, a buzzes noise comes in her hermit.

"_Miss Stark, your father is calling." _Jarvis says.

Natalie rolls her eyes as Tony's picture comes up. She sighs a 'whatever' as Tony's picture becomes big. _"NATALIE!" _Tony yells.

The little Iron Girl smiles at him, "Hey Daddy," she smiles.

Tony glares at her and Natalie knows she's in trouble. _"WHY!? WHY DID YOU TAKE THE SUIT WITHOUT ASKING!?" _Tony yells.

"It's my suit, you even said so," Natalie says all Stark like. Bad choose.

It looks like Tony was about to blow. _"NATALIE STARK! YOU COME RIGHT HOME, NOW!" _Tony orders as his face becomes madder.

Natalie shakes her head. "Bye,"

"_WHAT-!?" _Natalie hangs up on Tony smirking just a little.

Chuckling, Natalie lands on a building. Her head hangs as she stares at the sunset. _I'm crazy, that's what I am. _Natalie thought sadly. Her mask comes off and she sits down on the side of the building. She felt alone because no one knows what she was going though. Hanging her head, the song 'Outlaw' by Selena Gomez plays. The song was right, she was alone. No one wanted her and everyone hated her.

Natalie didn't even know she was crying till warm hot tears roll down her cheeks and fall onto her suit. "Great," She sighs as she wipes them away. Then, she wouldn't have thought that she had ever felt fear like she did then. Shadow was standing there but she was smirking, very wide too.

"Shadow," Natalie hisses as she stands up.

Shadow chuckles as she stares at Natalie. "So we meet again. How is life?" Shadow says as she walks around the Iron Girl.

Nata shakes her head as she glares harder at Shadow. "We both know what I think about life, it's great, unlike what you say." Natalie hisses.

The shadow like girl smirks as her eyes show evil. "Oh really, you think I hate life? Honey, I am you, you are me. We are both the same girl." Shadow says.

"No we're not!" Natalie yells.

She nods. "We are too, I've been with you before you can remember, and I was there when Tony and Thor pulled you out of that pond." Shadow says.

Natalie was about to yell but stops herself. "You…. Know who I was before…. That?" Natalie asks in surprise.

"Yup," Shadow says.

The girl couldn't stop herself. "Can you tell me?" Natalie asks hopefully.

Shadow crosses her hands. "What's in it for me?"

Vampire thought about it. What could she do to find out she was? "I-I'll… I'll give you my IPhone!" Natalie says, what else could she say?

Shadow shakes her head before smirking. "What about you trade me your body?"

"What do you mean?" Natalie asks.

Shadow smirks. "You give me your body, like you become like me, my shadow and I become you. What do you say?" Shadow says.

Natalie didn't know what to do… trade her body and get the info, but lose her family…. Or keep her body and never know who she was…. She sighs and thinks about. Shadow smirks as she waits.

PLEASE REVIEW IF NATALIE SHOULD GIVE UP HER WORLD TO KNOW WHO SHE WAS! XD BYE!


End file.
